


縮寫是有學問的

by WingK



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 在決定組織名字前，應該取個更符合事實的縮寫。





	縮寫是有學問的

在MI6處長兼U.N.C.L.E.指揮官離開現場後，第一個打破沉默的是蘇洛的笑聲。  
「說真的，大叔（Uncle）？」他將句尾拉得老高，「蓋比，妳上司取名的品味有點奇怪耶。」

「全名是『執法聯合指揮部（United Network Command for Law and Enforcement）』，這個縮寫對女性成員一點也不體貼。」  
蓋比拿起桌上的酒瓶和一只空杯子，不顧在場另一名男性反對般的瞪視和皺眉，將杯子添了半滿，「還有，那不只是我上司，也是你們的上司。」  
「我沒說要加入。」科里亞金冷冷的說。  
「這恐怕不是你說的算。」蘇洛接過蓋比遞過來的瓶子，又再給自己倒了點酒，「具那位『我們的上司』所說，他已經跟CIA和KGB打過招呼了，可見他是個交際手腕高明的人。至少我覺得CIA那個老傢伙應該不會這麼輕易放過我。」

「然而、」他將酒瓶擱在桌上，端起杯子，向在場唯一的女性舉了舉杯，「我同意，他在決定組織名字前，應該取個更符合事實的縮寫。」  
蘇洛搖晃著玻璃杯，側過身，用眼睛上下打量一旁揪著眉頭的科里亞金。  
「像這個人可以稱為『身材魁梧的前KGB探員紅色恐怖（Burly Ex-KGB Agent Red peril）』，簡稱B.E.A.R.。」他在縮寫上放了重音，還順道用空著的手打了一下響指，「如何，挺適合的吧？」

蓋比嗆了一口酒。

科里亞金面色凝重的搖頭，「這不符合事實，我現在還是KGB探員。」

在場另一名男性和唯一的女性面面相覷。  
「所以還是一樣沒有幽默感。」蘇洛哼了哼，「我倒是很想脫離CIA呢。」  
「然後回到監獄裡去？」科里亞金立刻接話。  
蘇洛嘖了兩聲，「比起那裡，我比較想去新上司的地盤走走。」他又晃起了酒杯，向另外兩人眨了眨眼，「在U.N.C.L.E.的任務開始前，去英國度個假應該會有不少收穫，你們說是吧？」

知悉蘇洛底細的兩人交換了一個眼神，默默的把手中的杯子放到嘴邊；但蓋比還來不及讓舌尖再品嚐到酒的辛辣，眼前突然出現一個高大的身影，瞬間將她手中的東西奪去。  
看著對方拎著自己原先捧著的酒杯，還像是警告般的輕輕搖頭，德國少女扭曲著嘴唇，朝蘇聯男人翻了一個白眼。  
美國男人再度發出笑聲。


End file.
